Being Erica 5x02 Under My Umbrella
by sk8ter boy
Summary: This story is a continuation of my previous fanfiction, 5x01 To Split Or Not To Split. It has a total of 50 pages, meaning 50 minutes of footage, aprox. It is separated into seven chapters.
1. Chapter 1

01 EXT. GAS STATION - DAY

Cloudy weather. There are several cars in the area. ERICA is inside her car, waiting for her turn to fill the petrol tank. There are two cars in front of hers.

**ERICA**

(Tired of waiting)

Oh, come on...

The car at the gas pump goes away and the car in front of Erica's takes its place. Erica waits. Turns the radio on.

**BROADCASTER - V.O**

That's right, George. It seems that the Summer is definitely over.

If I were you, I'd trade my parasol for my umbrella. You can always

leave it at home, but then you'll suffer the consequences, because

the weather will be rainy tomorrow. The temperatures...

Erica picks up the cellphone and starts writing a reminder. We can read "Buy umbrella". Puts the cellphone away. Waits, impatiently. The car in front of her goes away and she proceeds to the gas pump.

**ERICA **

Alleluia!

**ERICA - V.O **

Isn't it great when you finally have something you wanted? It's like

all the waiting was worth it and all that matters is that it's now yours

and nobody else's. At least for a short period of time, when it comes to

a spot in a gas station. But this concerns both for a gas pump and for life.

When you accomplish something, enjoy it. It's no one else's business...

Or is it?

Erica prepares to get off the car. Looks at the telephone area of the vehicle. Thoughtful.

**JULIANNE - V.O **

Call voice mail.

**VOICE MAIL VOICE - V.O **

Calling voice mail.

**KAI - V.O **

Hey gorgeous! Just confirming tonight. I'll see you at nine o'clock, and don't be late.

A car horns. Erica leaves her thoughtful state and gets off the Ford Focus. Picks up a petrol pump hose and pulls it to the petrol tank, but she can't get there because the car is too far away from the gas pump. Pulls it harder and harder.  
On the other side, a car parks. A MAN and a WOMAN get off.  
Erica, unintentionally pushes the petrol pump hose's button and it jets some petrol to the woman's arm. The woman screams. Erica is shocked and embarrassed.

**ERICA **

Oh my God!

**MAN **

(To Erica)

What have you done?

**WOMAN **

My jacket! My jacket, Carl! It's ruined!

(To Erica)

Do you have any idea how expensive this was?

**ERICA **

I, I, I...

**MAN **

You're insane! You could've set my wife on fire! You could've exploded this area!

The woman takes off the jacket.

**WOMAN **

We should sue you! We should sue you for... Uncontrolled stupidity.

**ERICA **

I don't know what to say. I'm sorry, I... I take responsibility for everything.

**MAN **

Of course you do. Or else, things would become very ugly for you.

**WOMAN **

Uglier and smelier than petrol on my jacket.

**MAN **

What's your name?

Erica is spechless, scared and embarrassed.

CUT TO:

02 INT. TOM'S DINING ROOM - DAY

TOM and SARAH are at the dinner table, having brunch.

**TOM **

So, are you... Planning on doing something today?

**SARAH **

I thought we could do something together. There's an oil painting exposition

at a local museum this evening. And it's free. Maybe...

**TOM **

(A little embarrassed)

Oh... That's... It's sounds good, but...

The bell rings.

**TOM **

Oh, sorry.

**SARAH **

No, it's fine. I'll go.

Sarah goes to the entrance hall.

03 ENTRANCE HALL - DAY

SARAH opens the door. AMANDA is on the other side.

**SARAH **

Yes?

**AMANDA **

Hi! You... You must be Sarah. Right?

**SARAH **

(Suspicious)

Who are you?

**AMANDA**

I'm... I'm a friend of your father.

**SARAH **

A friend of my dad? You mean...

TOM walks in.

**TOM **

My girlfriend, Sarah. This is Amanda. Amanda, this is my daughter Sarah.

**AMANDA **

(To Sarah)

Your dad told me so much about you. I'm so glad you're okay now.

**SARAH **

(Trying to hide the jealousy)

Hm, yeah. Me too.

**TOM **

Get in, Amanda. We're having brunch. Do you wanna join?

**AMANDA **

Of course! Have you got orange juice?

**TOM **

No, but I'll do some. Please, you two, go to the dinning room.

Tom goes to the kitchen and Amanda and Sarah go to the dinning room.

04 INT. DINNING ROOM - DAY

AMANDA and SARAH walk in. Sarah is embarrassed.

**AMANDA **

Nice banquet! You two did all this?

**SARAH **

Erm... My dad did the most part.

They sit.

**AMANDA **

It looks so yummy, doesn't it?

**SARAH**

(Bitter)

How long are you two dating?

**AMANDA **

Three or four months, I guess. Your father didn't told you about us?

**SARAH **

No. He didn't.

**AMANDA **

Oh, he probably forgot. You know,

he had to deal with so many emotions at the same time, lately...

**SARAH **

You mean me. Right? He had to deal with me.

**AMANDA **

(Uncomfortable)

Erm... Not exacly. I...

TOM gets in with some orange juice.

**TOM **

There was some in the fridge.

**AMANDA **

Great! Have you already showed your daughter your

hand-eye coordination skills with fruit?

**TOM**

Oh, actually no.

**AMANDA**

You have to do it.

Amanda and Tom laugh. Sarah looks serious.

**SARAH **

So, dad, do you wanna come?

**TOM**

Come?

**SARAH **

To the exposition...

**TOM **

Oh, yes! I thought that you were going to visit your mother. She hasn't seen you

since you came back. And Amanda and I have a dinner reservation at a restaurant for today...

**SARAH **

(scornful)

Oh... Fine.

**AMANDA **

Oh, don't worry about it. it's just a dinner. You two

must spend time together, now that you're back.

**SARAH **

No, really. It's fine. I need to see my mother.

Sarah gets up.

**SARAH **

Excuse me.

Sarah goes away. Amanda and Tom look uncomfortable.

CUT TO:

05 INT. HALLWAY OF ERICA'S PARENTS HOUSE - DAY

ERICA opens the front door and gets in.

**ERICA **

(Tired)

Hello!

BARBARA, GARY, SAM and LENIN show up.

**BARBARA **

(Hugs Erica)

Oh, Erica! You're so late! I thought you wouldn't make it!

**ERICA **

I'm so sorry! Is that... This day started so badly for me.

**GARY **

What happened, honey?

**ERICA **

Oh, It was at the gas station. I almost set a woman on fire...

And she and her husband almost set me on fire with their rudeness.

**LENIN **

What?

**ERICA **

It's... Unreal. Seriously.

**SAM **

Well, if Josh were here he'd probably tell you not to

worry about it because the rain would cool it down.

Erica laughs.

**ERICA **

True.

Erica takes off the jacket and hands down her purse. The bell rings.

**BARBARA **

Oh, it must be Daniel!

**ERICA **

Are you nervous?

**BARBARA **

No!... Okay, a little. Now, everyone, stay right

behind me and act normal and happy!

**SAM **

(Laughs)

We know how to behave ourselves, mom.

Barbara opens the door. DANIEL gets in.

**BARBARA **

Daniel! Welcome!

**DANIEL **

Hello Barbara. I'm sorry we're late. It's amazing seeing you again.

**BARBARA **

You too. And your family?

**DANIEL **

Oh, they're right here.

Daniel's family get in. LAUREN holds a stroller with baby JADA in it. Daniel's parents - CARL and AUDREY - come in after her. They are the couple who had an argument at the gas station with Erica. Erica and Daniel's parents see each other and get shocked.

**ERICA - V.O **

What if some simply day-to-day personal objective or normal routine turns into a nightmare?

Would it still be our own business or should we let it affect the others around us?

* * *

**BEING ERICA 5X02 - UNDER MY UMBRELLA**

* * *

06 INT. HALLWAY OF ERICA'S PARENTS HOUSE - DAY

**CARL **

(To Erica. Rude)

I'm sorry... Is this some kind of joke?

**BARBARA **

Pardon?

**AUDREY **

(To Erica. Sarcastic)

I hope you didn't electrocute anybody or threw someone's car out of a bridge,

after your attempt to murder me.

**GARY **

Excuse me? I'm afraid I'm not following you.

**DANIEL**

(Realizes something. To his parents)

Wait... Are you saying that this is the woman who spoiled petrol on your jacket?

**SAM **

What?

Awkward silence. Everyone gets uncomfortable.

**GARY **

(Trying to break the ice)

Small world, uh?

**ERICA **

(To Carl and Audrey)

Look... I'm sorry... Again. I already paid the damages I caused.

I don't know what else I can do.

**AUDREY **

(To Daniel. Whispers)

Seriously, Daniel, is this the family you wanted us to meet?

I'm so glad you're adopted.

**DANIEL **

Mom, please...

**BARBARA **

I... I'm so sorry about what happened. Erica was telling us

everything before you arrived. But, please, come in.

**LAUREN **

Is it safe?

**DANIEL **

(Whispers. Adverting tone)

Lauren!

**ERICA **

I'm sorry. Mister and misses Carter, I'd like to have a word with you in private.

If that's okay.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

07 INT. 50/50 PRESS - DAY

JULIANNE is sitting at a desk, talking on the phone, and BRENT is at the stereo system.

**JULIANNE **

(Excited)

OMG! I didn't know that! Who told you?... Oh, I didn't saw her there.

But that's fabu! Our fav instructor is back! Okay! See you there.

Bu-bye!

Julianne disconnects the call. To Brent.

**JULIANNE **

Oh, baby love, if you thought Zumba was "celestial",

then, FYI, it's about to get even better!

Brent hits play on the stereo system and starts dancing in Julianne's direction.

**BRENT **

Oh yeah?

**JULIANNE **

Yeah! The bestest instructor ever,

Julio Hernandez, is coming back tonight.

**BRENT **

(Playful)

Should I be concerned about you and him? Is he competition?

Because if he is, we must have a virile, crazy, sweaty, sexy man fight.

**JULIANNE **

You'll only find out tonight! And we can't be late. We have to run!

Brent stands in front of Julianne and holds her hand.

**BRENT **

Oh, a gentleman will walk, but never run, my lady.

Brent and Julianne kiss.

**JULIANNE **

And does the gentleman dance?

Julianne stands up and kisses Brent.

The door leading to Globin's opens. THOMAS FRIEDKIN gets in.  
RACHEL is behind him.

**RACHEL **

You can't! Please! You can't get in like that!

Thomas Friedkin sees Julianne and Brent kissing. Shocked.

**THOMAS FRIEDKIN **

Wow!

Brent and Julianne notice him and stop kissing.

CUT TO:

08 EXT. ERICA'S PARENT HOUSE - DAY

ERICA, CARL and AUDREY get out of the house. Erica closes the door.

**CARL **

So, what do you wanna talk to us about that others can't hear?

**ERICA **

(Cordial)

Actually, that's exacly the point, mister Carter. I get that you are still upset.

The situation at the gas station was bothersome and unpleasant, but...

My family has nothing to do with this. My mother was so happy to welcome your family

in our house and you... I'm sorry, but you ruined her expectations. I mean...

You could have asked to talk to me in private.

**AUDREY **

Look, we are not cynical. I'm not pretending that nothing happened.

And... And the way you acted reveals a lot about your family.

After all, we are what our family is.

**ERICA **

That is not fair, misses Carter.

**AUDREY **

Oh, isn't it? It wasn't me who gave my son away!

**ERICA **

Look, I don't know you, but we all make mistakes. I'm sure you have a list of them too.

**CARL **

That's right. You don't know us.

**ERICA**

(Abandons the cordial tone)

And you don't know me either! Or my family! All you know is that

I struggled with a petrol pump hose and that my mother gave you a kid!

(Approaches to Carl and Audrey)

Look, you don't have to like us, but, at least, be civilized enough to

behave like grown up people. My family doesn't deserve this. Now,

shut your mouth, come in, have lunch and go away.

Erica walks in, abruptly.

09 ERICA'S PARENTS DINNING ROOM - DAY

GARY, SAM, LENIN, DANIEL and LAUREN are sitting around the table, eating. The stroller with the baby JADA is near Daniel and Lauren. Sam's baby is also in a stroller, near her and Lenin. BARBARA is standing. Puts some food on the table.

**LAUREN **

It's curious they only have a few months of age difference.

**LENIN **

Yeah! I bet they'll play a lot together.

ERICA walks in. Barbara approaches.

**BARBARA **

Honey! Have a sit. Where are Daniel's parents?

**ERICA **

Oh, it's all fine now. Don't worry.

(Looks at the table. Tries to switch the subject)

Wow! Look at this table! Everything looks so tasty! And look at that duck rice!

(Sits)

You guys have to try some of that.

My mom makes the best duck rice in the world!

**SAM **

I confirm that.

**BARBARA **

Well, I won't lie. It really is the best duck rice in the world.

**DANIEL **

Really? Well, the stakes are high.

**BARBARA **

I'm just gonna get the wine. Do you prefer red or white?

**DANIEL **

Red, please.

**BARBARA **

Ok.

Barbara goes to the kitchen.

10 INT. ERICA'S PARENTS KITCHEN - DAY

BARBARA looks for the wine in the fridge. Hears the front door opening. Goes to the hallway.

11 INT. HALLWAY OF ERICA'S PARENTS HOUSE - DAY

CARL and AUDREY walk in. BARBARA appears.

**BARBARA**

Hey! Is everything okay? We're all in the dinning room. Daniel is just about

to taste the best duck rice in the world. If you want to, I can give you the recipe.

**AUDREY **

(Rude)

Don't mention my son like we're all family.

And we don't want anything from you.

**BARBARA **

I'm sorry... Erica said everything was fine now.

**AUDREY **

Yeah, it seems your daughter likes lying to you and excusing herself

saying that she wants to protect you.

**CARL **

(Ironic)

Great education you gave to your kids.

**AUDREY**

You should never have had children.

**BARBARA **

I'm sorry, but you are in my house.

I want to be respected, and...

**CARL **

(Cuts her off)

Oh, don't worry. We're leaving right now. I'm just gonna get...

(Emphasizes)

... my son.

Barbara gets shocked. Carl and Audrey go to the dinning room.

**CARL **

Daniel, we're leaving. I'm sorry.

Everyone gets silenced and shocked. DANIEL stands up.

**DANIEL **

What? Why?

**AUDREY **

I think you know why. Now, come on,

we're not staying here. Let's go.

**ERICA **

I can't believe this.

Daniel approaches to his parents.

**DANIEL**

(Whispers)

What are you guys doing? I don't recognize you anymore!

**AUDREY **

Daniel, we feel unwelcome in the middle of this dysfunctional family.

**DANIEL **

Mom! For God's sake! You just had a contretemps with a member of this family

in a gas station and now you think all of them are danger for us?

**CARL **

Yes, they are. Don't argue. Let's go.

Carl and Audrey go away. Silence. Daniel is ashamed. Looks to Barbara, sad. Barbara looks at him, with tears in the eyes.

**BARBARA **

Go. It's okay. You need to be with your parents.

**DANIEL **

I'm sorry...

LAUREN stands up and starts walking with the stroller.

**LAUREN **

(To Erica's family)

Thank you for everything.

Daniel and Lauren go away. Erica is apathetic. Looks to nowhere. Her head suddenly hurts.

CUT TO:

12 INT. SARAH'S BEDROOM - DAY

ERICA'S mind. The image is a little blurry. SARAH walks in and shuts the door with violence. She's angry. Punches a table. Walks all over the bedroom, nervous.

CUT TO:

13 INT. ERICA'S PARENTS DINNING ROOM - DAY

BARBARA, GARY, SAM and LENIN are around ERICA.

**GARY**

Erica, I'm talking to you!

Erica is concerned. Comes back to normal.

**ERICA **

W-What?

**BARBARA **

What happened to Daniel's parents?

What did you tell them?

**SAM **

They couldn't have been more rude.

**ERICA **

Look, those people are messed up. I tried talking to them, clear the air, but...

They're blind! And angry. I told you, I paid all the damages I caused.

I don't know what else I can do. I don't know why they acted like that... Like psychos.

**BARBARA **

I don't know either... All I know is that...

(Starts crying)

Everything is ruined.

Barbara goes away. Everyone is speechless, embarrassed and feeling sorry for Barbara.

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. Chapter 3

14 INT. 50/50 PRESS - DAY

**JULIANNE **

Thomas! What a not-so-lovely surprise. You can't come in here.

**RACHEL **

I told him that. I tried to stop him, but he...

**THOMAS FRIEDKIN**

(To Rachel, without looking at her)

Zip your lips, little soul.

Rachel shuts up, offended. Thomas starts walking slowly in the office.

**THOMAS FRIEDKIN **

Now, Jules, I gotta say... You keep surprising me. If the plots of the books you publish were

as unexpected as your behavior, they would be a success. Have you tried the other side of the bookshelf?

You could write a best seller. You just need to learn writing other words rather than... Purse, bag,

dress... Sweet Dreams Kitty...

**JULIANNE **

I'm happy where I am, thank you.

**THOMAS FRIEDKIN **

Oh, are you? Because right now I'm feeling some hostility from your...

(Points to Julianne's body and contours it with the hands)

whole you. But tell me, are you bi-curious, now?

Are you turning into a lesbian or just want to get out of your comfort zone?

**JULIANNE **

I'm sorry?

**THOMAS FRIEDKIN **

I just saw you making out with your best friend. Girlfriend.

**BRENT **

If he doesn't leave, I do.

**THOMAS FRIEDKIN **

(Waves at Brent)

Then, au revoir, misses Kennedy.

BRENT goes away, furious. Rachel goes after him, concerned.

**JULIANNE **

Have you had your "fun"? Are you satisfied? So, let yourself out.

**THOMAS FRIEDKIN **

No, actually I'm just...

(Picks up a 50/50 business card on a desk and shows it to Julianne)

Halfway through it.

Friedkin drops the business card and approaches to Julianne.

**THOMAS FRIEDKIN **

Now, seriously, my muse... Are you really into that?

That thing? Are you that desperate?

**JULIANNE **

Brent is more of a man that you'll ever be. Now, what do you want from here?

And be quick. I'm on my lunch break.

**THOMAS FRIEDKIN **

Actually, I was just going to the washrooms, but I opened this door and...

Apparently I wasn't wrong.

Julianne looks offended.

**THOMAS FRIEDKIN **

No, just kidding. Don't get your claws out.

**JULIANNE **

Friedkin... My levels of patience are the same as the number

of fish in the dead sea: Zero. Nada.

"Comprende"? What do you want?

**THOMAS FRIEDKIN **

I just want to talk about business.

**JULIANNE **

Business? What? Do you want us to edit a book written by you?

**THOMAS FRIEDKIN **

Eureka!

**JULIANNE **

(Laughs cynically)

You're joking, right? Did you forget you're a River Rock "exclusive"?

**THOMAS FRIEDKIN **

Let's just say Scott is taking The Rock to a new level...

**JULIANNE **

I'd say more like a new low.

**THOMAS FRIEDKIN **

The books they're editing are almost all for men.

The new big title is a grilling book written by Bobby Flay.

**JULIANNE **

You must be really naïve. Did you actually think I was

going to edit a single coma written by you?

**THOMAS FRIEDKIN **

Of course I did. And you will. We are the best duo, kitten.

Friedkin passes his hand on Julianne's face. She rejects him.

**JULIANNE **

Stop that! What are your real intentions? You are not trustworthy.

**THOMAS FRIEDKIN **

Oh, come on. You know, if you publish my books, this company will be successful.

And you do everything for your reputation. You didn't change that much, did you?

**JULIANNE **

Thomas, you're offending me!

Thomas does woman poses, referring to Julianne.

**THOMAS FRIEDKIN **

Oh come on! Look at you, all seductive, with sexy poses...

You would even have slept with Frank Galvin if that granted you more success.

Brent suddenly appears and punches Thomas Friedkin, who falls. Julianne gets shocked.

CUT TO:

15 INT. HALLWAY OF ERICA'S PARENTS HOUSE - DAY

ERICA, LENIN and SAM are at the door, preparing to leave.  
GARY gives them food.

**GARY**

(Hands Sam some food)

This is for you...

(Hands Erica some food)

And this is for you. Give it to Adam. He is a big guy, he needs to eat.

**ERICA **

Oh, he doesn't need my help to do that. Trust me.

Sam hugs Gary.

**SAM **

Bye!

**LENIN **

Bye!

Sam and Lenin go away. Erica hugs Gary.

**ERICA **

Bye, dad. And tell mom I'm sorry.

**GARY **

Don't worry. She knows it's not your fault.

**ERICA **

Bye.

Erica walks through the door.

CUT TO:

16 INT. DR. NAADIAH'S OFFICE - DAY

ERICA suddenly walks in, surprised. NAADIAH is sitting on her chair.

**ERICA **

Wow! DR... Naadiah. This is unexpected.

**NAADIAH **

Hello, Erica. Have a sit.

**ERICA **

Did I do something wrong?

**NAADIAH **

Sit, please.

Erica sits, suspicious.

**NAADIAH **

I heard you already started the therapy with Sarah.

**ERICA **

(Smiles)

Yes!

**NAADIAH **

It was a good push you gave her.

Very clever.

**ERICA **

Oh, thank you. But... If you're complimenting me, then...

Why are you so serious?

**NAADIAH **

I think you know why. Erica, this therapy is never about us, doctors.

It's about your patient. Only the patient matters.

You can't use time travel to interfere with other people's lives.

**ERICA **

(Realizes something)

Oh, you're... You're talking about DR. Tom. The tape recorder I gave him.

**NAADIAH **

Yes.

**ERICA **

Look, it was my intention to see Sarah, when I first rung the bell,

but then I knew I could see DR. Tom and... I couldn't control myself.

And I did nothing wrong. I'm sure, after our talk,

he completely forgot about the message on the tape recorder.

**NAADIAH **

You're missing the point. It doesn't matter if he remembered or forgot the message.

You can't interfere with other people's past.

**ERICA **

(Defiant tone)

Past, present and future, apparently.

**NAADIAH **

Erica...

Erica gets up.

**ERICA **

Look, I get it. I'm sorry, okay?

(Sarcastic)

I'm sorry for the catastrophic damages I caused.

Starts walking.

**ERICA **

I don't get this. Seriously. Before, I tried not to let my family interfere

with my issue with Daniel's parents, and it was wrong.

But now you're telling me that sharing my feelings and my issues

with DR. Tom is not right either.

Honestly, it seems that everything I do is wrong.

It's always the same crappy story.

**NAADIAH**

Erica, please...

**ERICA **

No.

Erica goes away. Naadiah looks concerned. Looks at nowhere.

CUT TO:

17 EXT. DAVID PECAUT SQUARE - DAY

There's traffic and people walking. ERICA parks her car.  
Talks on the phone.

**ERICA **

Hey, Julianne! I'm now meeting the events manager. And please, please,

pick up your phone when I call you, okay?

I may need your help in case I have some doubts. Bye.

CUT TO:

18 EXT. DAVID PECAUT SQUARE - DAY

ERICA and JANE analyze the area.

**ERICA **

It's perfect. And you say horizontal?

(Erica points to the spots)

From there to there?

**JANE **

Yes. Definitely.

Erica takes notes.

**ERICA**

Okay. We still have to contact Jay Manuel, but I think it's fine.

**JANE **

And this area is just... amazing.

The runway tent can perfectly have a capability of 500 people minimum.

Erica notices someone near her. Gets shocked. It's KAI and JODY, talking to someone else. Jane keeps talking, but Erica doesn't pay attention to her.

**JANE **

You know, the secret for a good lightning design is a high ceiling.

I always say this to my clients.

Jane notices Erica isn't paying attention to her.

**JANE**

Erica?

Erica comes back to normal.

**ERICA **

Sorry?

**JANE **

What happened to you? You weren't...

(Notices Kai)

Oh, now I get you. It was the lead singer of Head you were staring at,  
wasn't it?

**ERICA **

(Embarrassed)

Oh... Erm... Kind of.

**JANE **

He's so hot.

Kai notices them. Jane waves at him.

**ERICA **

Oh, Jane... Don't do that.

**JANE **

Why?

**ERICA **

(Embarrassed)

Because... Well, because we're talking about business.

Kai walks on their direction, confident.

**ERICA **

(Tries to hide her face behind the dossiers)

Oh, God.

**KAI **

Hello, ladies.

**JANE **

(Excited)

Hi, Kai! It's a pleasure to meet you.

**KAI **

You too...

Notices the Jay Manuel's book on Erica's hand. Grabs it.

**KAI **

Oh... Is this a new book?

**ERICA **

(Nervous)

Actually, it's very new. It's not even out yet.

**KAI **

Oh, you're an editor. So, I have a treasure on my hands. Is it?

**ERICA **

Yeah, sort of. At least I see it as my treasure.

**KAI **

(Seductive)

I'd love to have it.

**ERICA **

(Uncomfortable)

Well, you'll have to buy your own.

It's coming out next week.

Kai hands Erica back the book.

**KAI**

I will. Nice to meet you...

**ERICA **

(Hesitantly)

E-Erica. Erica Strange.

**KAI **

What a strange surname.

Kai winks at Erica. Erica blushes.

**JANE**

And I'm Jane. Not Austen.

Jane nervously laugh. Kai puts on dark glasses and go join Jody. Erica takes a deep breath.

END OF CHAPTER 3


	4. Chapter 4

19 INT. ERICA'S LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

ADAM is watching TV. ERICA walks in, talking on the phone.  
Adam gets up and approaches.

**ERICA **

What?! He actually did that?...

Why? What did he want besides 'Friedkin' you out?...

Erica and Adam kiss. She shows him the duck rice her father gave her. Adam gets starving.

**ERICA **

Oh God... That guy... He must think

he's the smartest thing in the world.

Erica sends Adam a signal to go to the kitchen and hands the food on the counter. Adam opens the box with the food and puts it in the oven.

**ERICA **

The meeting with Jane?

Erica looks at Adam, feeling guilty.

**ERICA**

Erm, yeah, it went well.

CUT TO:

20 INT. ERICA'S LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

ERICA is at the computer, talking to Adam, which is in the bathroom.

**ADAM - O.C **

Have you got enough money for all that fancy book launch?

**ERICA **

Fortunately, yes. We have a lot of sponsors.

(Tender)

And... With the money we're gonna make with the book,

we may finally buy our dream house.

**ADAM - O.C **

Oh, yeah! And I've got my savings,

the new job is helping too...

Erica laughs at the computer. Adam appears at the door, brushing his teeth. Curious.

**ADAM **

What?

**ERICA **

Nothing, it's just a tweet from Jenny.

Adam goes to the bathroom again.

**ADAM **

Oh, you're tweeting?

**ERICA **

Yes. I have to say, if we don't be careful, we can be addicted to this thing.

Adam appears again and goes to the sofa.

**ADAM **

Your turn.

**ERICA**

(Looking at the computer)

Let me just... Okay.

Erica goes to the bathroom and closes the door. Adam gets up and approaches to the computer.

**ADAM **

(High tone)

Can I see the tweet from Jenny?

**ERICA - O.C **

Go ahead!

Adam reads the tweets. We can see a tweet from Jenny Zalen, saying: "French hegemony: 1st, the gastronomy world. Then, the actual world. BE CAREFUL!". Adam looks to the bathroom door and then keeps exploring Erica's Twitter. Clicks on the "Following" button. Scrolls down and sees the name "KAI BOOKER". Gets shocked and jealous. The computer receives an e-mail. Adam checks Erica's mailbox and opens the new e-mail. It says: "Erica Strange, you have a new follower on Twitter". The follower is Kai. Furious, Adam deletes the e-mail and goes to the couch. Erica opens the door and comes back to the living room. Sits at the computer. Adam remembers something. Gets up and grabs an umbrella.

**ADAM **

Oh, I almost forgot!

Adam gives it to Erica. Erica gets surprised.

**ERICA **

Oh, I totally forgot to buy one!

Thank you!

Erica hugs Adam.

**ADAM **

What would you do without me?

**ERICA **

You're a sweetheart.

Erica and Adam kiss.

**ADAM **

Now, don't forget it tomorrow, miss scatterbrain.

**ERICA **

I'll try, mister overprotective.

**ADAM **

I just want you to be safe from the rain, and cozy, and warm...

Adam kisses Erica's neck.

**ERICA **

Oh yeah?

**ADAM **

Yeah. And what do you say about us going to keep each other warm, right now?

**ERICA **

I say it's a great idea.

Adam kisses Erica's body and looks for his wallet in the jeans. Finds it and looks for a condom. Can't find any.

**ADAM **

Oh shit! I'm out of condoms.

Erica grabs her purse and picks up the wallet.

**ERICA **

Wait. I think I have some in here.

Opens the wallet. There's a photo of Kai and her there and Adam sees it. Tries to control is anger.

**ADAM **

W-What is that?

**ERICA **

What?

Adam points to the photo.

**ERICA **

(Embarrassed)

Oh, it's nothing. Really. I totally forgot I had that.

**ADAM **

(Sarcastic)

Oh, really? Are you sure about that?

**ERICA **

Adam! It's not a big deal.

**ADAM **

It is for me!

**ERICA **

Adam! This is my problem!

**ADAM **

But it affects me!

**ERICA **

It's not like I'm cheating on you!

It's just a photo. Memories. Past!

So, no, it doesn't affect you.

**ADAM **

Erica, I won't let you play with my feelings again! I'd be more careful if I were you.

**ERICA **

Are you threatening me? Do you see why I don't always share this kind of internal stuff with you?

You always feel threatened and overreact.

**ADAM **

I won't let you deal with this on your own.

Do you actually think I don't know what's going on in the computer?

**ERICA **

(Doesn't understands him)

What? What are you talking about?

Adam goes to the bedroom. Erica feels lost. Looks to the umbrella, thoughtful.

CUT TO:

21 INT. SARAH'S BEDROOM - NIGHT

SARAH is at the window, looking outside. Crestfallen and thoughtful. She wears a pajama. It's raining. Someone knocks at the door. Sarah ignores it. TOM walks in, delicately.

**TOM **

'A promise is a cloud. Fulfillment is rain.' Arabian Proverb.

Sarah looks at him.

**SARAH **

Is that supposed to mean something to me?

**TOM **

Oh no. It's just because... Well,

it's raining and I remembered this outdoor art exhibition with that title.

**SARAH**

Oh, really?

**TOM **

Yeah, it's about the capacity of transformation some works have.

Both sit on the bed.

**SARAH **

It's late. How was dinner with your...

(Looks down)

Girlfriend?

**TOM **

I canceled. And how was the visit to your mother?

**SARAH**

I canceled.

Tom nods. Looks at the window, thoughtful. Silence.

**TOM **

Honey... Is there anything that is bothering you?

Is there something you want to tell me?

**SARAH **

No.

Tom touches Sarah's hand. Sarah gets up, angry.

**SARAH **

Don't! Don't... do that.

**TOM **

Why?

**SARAH **

Look, I can't... I can't do this.

It's not fair of me coming into your life and turn it upside down.

I mean, you built a life!

**TOM **

Of course it's fair! I can be with Amanda and with you. I can do this.

It's fine, Sarah.

**SARAH **

You can... But I can't. I felt worthless when she visited us this morning.

She seems successful and she makes you happy!

**TOM **

Sarah, what are you trying to say?

**SARAH**

I can't be here with her around. Not now. So, I'm sorry, but...

If she keeps coming here, it's better for me to go live with mom.

Tom is speechless.

**TOM **

Sarah, you're forcing me to chose between my daughter and my girlfriend.

**SARAH**

I know it's unfair, but I can't handle this... Please... Please,

leave me alone.

Silence. Dr. Tom gets up and goes away, calmly. Sarah takes a deep breath. Turns off the lights. Goes to bed and closes her eyes.

CUT TO:

22 INT. ERICA'S OFFICE - NIGHT

SARAH opens the eyes. Looks around, frightened. She is on her bed. ERICA is sitting on her chair.

**SARAH**

(Notices Erica)

Wow! You! What the... What am I doing here? I'm dreaming, right?

**ERICA **

Hi, Sarah. Did you sleep tight?

**SARAH **

Is it morning already?

**ERICA **

Does that matter?

**SARAH **

No, but... It matters that... My bed is in your office.

How could you carry the...

(Gives up)

Oh, forget it. I wouldn't understand it, anyway. What do you want?

**ERICA **

To talk about you. And your father... And Amanda.

**SARAH **

(Grumbles)

Oh, please...

**ERICA **

Do you wanna tell me what's going on?

**SARAH **

(Rude)

I think you know what's going on.

You probably heard me talking about it with my dad.

**ERICA **

You are forcing him to chose between two things he loves, right?

Two things that can coexist perfectly.

**SARAH **

Look, this girlfriend thing is too much for me to handle right now. I just came back...

And I feel bad with myself for interfering with my dad's life...

**ERICA **

But you did it anyway.

Erica gets up and approaches to the mirror, near the bed.  
Points to a regret.

**ERICA **

So... Tell me about "Not going to Art School".

**SARAH **

(Rejoices)

You mean... If you send me back to my past I can study art?

Erica walks back to her chair.

**ERICA **

Is that what you want?

**SARAH **

(Gets up)

Of course it is!

**ERICA **

Then, tell me. Why didn't you go in the first place?

SARAH sits on the chair.

**SARAH **

Because of my parents, obviously. I mean, they always knew that I loved painting, but...

They thought that commerce or pre-med school was best for me.

Painting is a hobbie, not a job, was their favorite sentence.

FLASHBACK

23 INT. WEXLAR FAMILY LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

TOM and MARGERY are sitting on the sofa, looking at SARAH,  
standing at the door. Sarah talks to them. She dresses punk clothes and her hair in painted in red.

**SARAH - V.O **

When I refused what they wanted me to do... A bomb exploded.

24 INT. WEXLAR FAMILY LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

TOM, MARGERY and SARAH are standing, screaming to each other.

**SARAH - V.O **

They said awful things. Things that hurt me so much...

25 EXT. WEXLAR FAMILY HOUSE - NIGHT

SARAH opens the door and runs away, crying.

**SARAH - V.O **

That I had to run that night... And a few months later I ran for good.

END OF FLASHBACK

26 INT. ERICA'S OFFICE - NIGHT

**SARAH **

If I had gone to Art School, maybe I'd be working now

and not feeling like... a useless parasite.

**ERICA **

And what would you do differently?

Sarah holds a notebook on Erica's desk.

**SARAH **

I'd go to Art School anyway. I'd not leave. I'd work,

make money to pay the studies... And my parents'

opinions wouldn't matter.

**ERICA **

Are you sure about that?

**SARAH **

What do you mean?

SARAH GOES BACK IN TIME

27 INT. WEXLAR FAMILY'S LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

SARAH appears in her living room, near a table. The table has some dossiers. The notebook she is holding turns into a cup of coffee. She gets disoriented and spoils her coffee all over the table. MARGERY walks in. Shocked.

**MARGERY **

Sarah! Look at what you're doing!

END OF CHAPTER 4


	5. Chapter 5

27 INT. WEXLAR FAMILY'S LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

Margery grabs the dossiers.

**SARAH **

(Looking around)

Jesus Christ!

(To her mother. Shocked)

M-mom?

**MARGERY **

(Suspicious)

Are you okay?

**SARAH **

Y-yes... No, yes, of course I am.

**MARGERY **

(Threatening tone)

Sarah... If I know you are taking drugs again...

I'll sent you to Antarctica.

**SARAH **

Oh, no, no! I'm fine. I was just a little bit... Dizzy.

Maybe it's just hunger.

**MARGERY **

We just finished dinner.

**SARAH **

(Embarrassed)

Oh... Right...

Margery puts the dossiers on another table and goes to the kitchen. Sarah opens the dossiers. Reads the pages.

**SARAH **

What's this?

Margery comes back with a kitchen cloth and cleans the messy table.

**MARGERY **

What do you think? It's a list of colleges and courses.

We need to find the best for you.

**SARAH **

Don't you think...

(Emphazises)

I should chose?

**MARGERY **

(Cleaning the table without looking at Sarah)

Sure! Grab a pen and underline those you're most interested in.

Then, we'll figure something out.

Sarah feels uncomfortable. TOM walks in.

**TOM **

(To Margery)

Where is my newspaper? It was not on my bedside table.

**MARGERY **

It's not there?

**TOM **

I just told you. Are you def?

**MARGERY **

(Remembers something)

Oh! Of course! I took it.

**TOM **

You took it?

**MARGERY **

(Provocative)

I just told you... I took it to read it at work. There's some news about

the alleged embezzlement of the company.

**TOM **

So... Why didn't you put it back there when you came home?

**MARGERY **

Because I had to make dinner for you, and clean the house...

**TOM **

(Threatening tone)

Dinner for me?

Tom approaches to Margery.

**TOM **

I think you should take back what you just said...

For your own good.

Sarah watches Tom and Margery, concerned. Grabs the dossiers.

**SARAH **

So, let's... Let's chose a college for me, shall we?

CUT TO:

28 INT. WEXLAR FAMILY'S LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

SARAH, TOM and MARGERY are sitting on the couch, analyzing the dossiers. Sarah feels uncomfortable.

**SARAH **

(Careful)

Well, the... The options are very... Limited.

**TOM**

Limited?

**SARAH**

Yes, they're all based on maths, I mean...

**MARGERY**

Oh, but...

(Looking for a page)

You also have other options, like...

Margery hands Sarah a paper. Sarah looks at it, unmotivated.

**SARAH **

Advocacy...

**MARGERY **

It's not what I dreamed for you, but...

We could be partners.

Sarah stands up, calmly.

**SARAH **

We could, but... I was thinking of something... Lighter...

Or maybe not. It depends on the perspective.

**TOM **

And that would be...

**SARAH **

I'd love to pursue art.

**MARGERY **

Art, like... Design?

**SARAH **

I'd love to be a... A paintor. Or maybe an illustrator.

That would be great.

**TOM **

You're joking.

**SARAH **

No, I'm not.

**MARGERY **

Sarah, taking a course like that is the same as throwing money

out of the window. That's not a profitable job.

**TOM **

It's not even a job.

**MARGERY**

It's a...

SARAH

(Cuts her off. Provocative)

Hobbie. Yeah, I know. I know what you think of me and my choices.

**MARGERY **

Sarah, you're young. You don't know how hard it is to make money.

But we do know. We're your parents.

**TOM **

Now, sit and chose a course with us.

**SARAH **

(Desperate)

Why? What's the point of sitting if you are the ones who

are deciding what I should and shouldn't be?!

Tom gets up.

**TOM **

(Raises the voice)

Lower you tone! Sit. Immediately.

**SARAH **

No.

**TOM **

Sarah!

**SARAH**

(Screams)

Don't you get it?! I'll be unhappy, I'll be miserable, if you force me to be something that

I'm not! You can't decide this for me! It's my life! And I'll go to Art School because I want to!

And there's nothing you can do about it!

Sarah goes away. Tom goes after her.

**TOM **

So you want to be useless for the rest of your life?! Uh?!

Answer me! Come back! Come back!

Margery gets up.

**MARGERY **

Don't you dare running away home again! Sarah!

CUT TO:

29 EXT. WEXLAR FAMILY'S HOUSE

SARAH opens the door and prepares to run. TOM grabs her arm.  
Sarah cries.

**TOM **

(Furious)

Where do you think you're going?

**SARAH **

(Desperate)

Let go of me! Let me go! You're hurting me!

**TOM **

No! You'll learn once and for all how to behave, you irresponsible!

Erica appears on a corner of the backyard. Watches Tom and Sarah, shocked and concerned. Treads a branch on the ground and it makes a noise. Tom hears it and gets suspicious. Lets go of Sarah's arm. Sarah runs away.

**TOM **

(Screams to Sarah)

Come back!

Tom walks in the direction of the noise. Goes to the place Erica was. There's nothing there. Goes back inside. Erica is hidden near that place, behind a plant, nervous. Takes a deep breath. The leaves of the plant itch Erica's nose. She sneezes and repels them.

CUT TO:

30 EXT. STREET - NIGHT

There's no one in the street. SARAH appears, running. Stops, exhausted. Leans against a wall, tired. A van approaches.  
Stops in front of her.

**MARTIN **

Sarah?

Sarah looks at the van and sees Martin. Gets uncomfortable.

**SARAH **

Oh my God... Martin?

**MARTIN **

What happened? Oh, let me guess.

Another fight with your folks.

**SARAH **

Yeah, I'm... I'm just clearing my head.

**MARTIN **

Pop in! I'm meeting the guys.

**SARAH**

No. No, I want to be here.

**MARTIN **

Why?

**SARAH **

(Angry)

Because! Okay? Leave me alone!

Martin gets out of the van and hugs Sarah.

**MARTIN **

Hey! It's fine! I'm here.

Sarah tries to repulse him.

**SARAH **

Don't!

**MARTIN **

It's okay...

Sarah surrends and hugs him too. Cries.

**SARAH **

I won't... I won't let them win. I won't. Not this time. I...

I need to fight back. I am going to Art School. It's what I want!

**MARTIN **

I know it is. And I support you.

Sarah repels him.

**SARAH **

No, you don't! No one does. Or did. Or... Whatever. But it doesn't matter!

I don't need anyone! No one can stop me from doing what I want! I...

**MARTIN **

(Cuts her off)

Sarah! Sarah! You know that I support you! You know that, but...

Your parents will never let you do what you want, I mean... Be reasonable.

They have money, they have power, they have contacts. They've got everything. We've got nothing.

If they don't want you to go to a single Art School in this country, you're not going. They just need to make

a single phone call and no school, college, or whatever, will open the doors for you.

Silence. Sarah is speechless and thoughtful. Martin hugs her again. She's apathetic.

SARAH GOES BACK IN TIME

31 EXT. CIRCUS - DAY

SARAH appears on the high of a trapezium pole. Looks down.  
Panics.

**SARAH **

Oh my sweet Jesus!

(Screams)

Help! Somebody!

There's people on the floor, practicing around the circus tent. ERICA is amongst them, dressed as a clown. In front of her there's another CLOWN with a pie on his hand.

**CLOWN **

Ready?

Erica looks around. Looks up and sees Sarah. Gets concerned.

**ERICA **

Oops!

The Clown throws the pie to Erica's face. Gets shocked and embarrassed.

**CLOWN **

Oops!... It was supposed for you to move!

**ERICA **

(Cleaning her face)

Oh, don't... Worry. I'll get my revenge. Now we should help the girl.

The Clown looks up.

**CLOWN **

Oh my God! Right!

The Clown goes away. Erica shakes her hands, full of pie cream, disgusted. Stops. Looks around. Licks a finger. Gets delighted.

CUT TO:

32 EXT. CIRCUS - DAY

SARAH comes down from the pole. Everyone is around her, including ERICA.

**CLOWN **

What happened? You're one of our best trapezists!

**SARAH **

I...

(Notices Erica)

You! What is going on?

**ERICA **

(Embarrassed. To everybody)

Oh... It's probably better if I go talk to her alone.

She's not feeling well.

Erica and Sarah separate from the group. A van approaches.

**SARAH **

(Freaking out)

What is going on? Like if it wasn't crazy enough sending me back to my past,

now you're sending me to places where I can get killed?! And why the hell are you a clown?

**ERICA**

Actually, this is not your past.

**SARAH **

I figured. Thank you. Where are we? When are we?

**ERICA **

It's October 1976.

**SARAH **

(Shocked)

What?! Why are we here?

19 year old TOM and RUPERT get out of the van. Erica points to them.

**ERICA **

Because of him. That guy is your father.

END OF CHAPTER 5


	6. Chapter 6

32 EXT. CIRCUS - DAY

**SARAH **

What? Are you kidding me?

**ERICA **

Nope.

**SARAH **

No? So, what am I supposed to do?

**ERICA **

Get to know him... And then you'll see.

Tom and Rupert approach.

**RUPERT **

Hello, ladies.

**ERICA **

Hi! Who is your friend?

**SARAH **

(To Erica)

Like you didn't know.

Erica shoves Sarah with the elbow, has a warning.

**SARAH **

Ouch.

**RUPERT **

This is Tom. Wexlar. Tom, these are Giggle-Twinkle Erica...

Sarah tries to contain her laughter. Erica shoves her again.

**RUPERT **

And trapezist Amanda.

Sarah looks at Erica in a judging way. Erica smiles provocatively.

**TOM**

Hi.

**ERICA**

Hey!

**RUPERT **

I'm just... Showing Tom around. He might join us some day.

**SARAH **

(Surprised)

Really? Why? Since when do you like this stuff?

**ERICA **

Rupert, would you mind help me cleaning the tent? Amanda shows Tom around.

**RUPERT **

Why?

Erica pushes him.

**ERICA **

Let's just go.

Erica and Rupert go away. Silence. Sarah gets a little embarrassed.

**TOM **

So... You were asking...

**SARAH **

Oh, I was asking since when do you like these kind of stuff.

**TOM **

Well, you know, I am in university and to have some fun I

took theatre arts and... It became a passion.

**SARAH **

(Surprised)

What? Really? And are going to pursue circus arts?

**TOM **

This is crazy, but I'd love to. I feel like I have a natural talent

for throwing stuff in the air and catch them.

Tom and Sarah laugh.

**SARAH **

(Smiling)

This is... This is crazy!

**TOM **

(Serious)

The problem is... My father.

**SARAH**

(Realizes something)

Oh... Yes. He thinks this is a hobbie and not a job, Right?

**TOM **

Exacly.

A Porsche arrives.

**SARAH **

Wow! Who's that?

Tom notices the Porsche. Gets shocked.

**TOM **

Oh my God! It's... It's my father.

MATTHEW gets out of the car, furious.

**MATTHEW **

(Shouting at Tom)

What do you think you're doing, Tom? Have you lost your mind?

I could be at the official opening of The CN Tower and instead I'm here in this dump to pick you up.

**TOM **

(With fear)

I'm... I'm sorry, father. I don't know what got into me to come here.

**MATTHEW**

To come here, to take theatre classes, to hang out with clowns and handicaped people...

You actually thought I didn't know what was going on? Tell me, Tom.

Is this the life you want? Because if it is, fine. I won't support you or care about

your education anymore, but that's your choice.

**SARAH **

Tell him, da... Tom! Tell him! This is your chance!

**MATTHEW **

This is not your problem, miss!

**SARAH **

Tell him, Tom! Tell him what you want for your life! Say what you said to me!

**TOM **

(With fear and embarrassment)

There's nothing to talk about. I just wanted to see how things were here.

That's all, father. I apologize for have caused you so many vexations.

**MATTHEW**

(Warning tone)

So, this won't happen again... Ever.

Tom nods. Tom and Matthew go to the Porsche.

**MATTHEW **

You see, son, 'Democracy cannot succed unless those who express their

choice are prepared to choose wisely. The real safeguard of Democracy,

therefore, is education'. Roosevelt.

**SARAH **

No... Please...

Sarah starts running.

**SARAH**

Dad, no!

END OF TIME TRAVEL

33 INT. HALLWAY - NIGHT

SARAH gets out of her bedroom and bumps into TOM.

**TOM **

Ouch! Sarah! Are you okay?

**SARAH **

(Looking around)

What? Where am... No, I'm fine. I was... Just... Going to the bathroom.

**TOM **

Good night, then.

**SARAH **

Good night.

Tom goes away. Sarah is thoughtful.

CUT TO:

34 INT. ERICA'S BEDROOM - DAY

ERICA and ADAM are sleeping. Erica suddenly opens her eyes.  
Sits on the bed, disoriented. Looks at Adam, thoughtful.  
Pause. Gets up.

CUT TO:

35 INT. ERICA'S LIVING ROOM - DAY

ERICA is dressed for work and puts some hearings. Her purse and wallet are on the kitchen counter. She's crestfallen and thoughtful. Picks up the wallet and sees Kai's photo. Passes her hands on it. Presses it against the chest. Cries. ADAM opens the door. Notices Erica. Quickly, leaves the door half opened and watches Erica crying. Adam feels regreted and sorry for her. Erica notices him and gets ashamed. Adam is embarrassed. Silence. Adam opens the door. Erica hugs him.

**ERICA **

Adam... I'm...

**ADAM **

Shh, it's okay. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.

CUT TO:

36 INT. GOBLIN'S - DAY

There's people around. IVAN is delivering breakfast to the tables. ERICA and FRIEDKIN are sitting and drinking lattes.

**THOMAS FRIEDKIN **

(Provocative)

So, Erica, I gotta say, I missed you yesterday.

I actually thought Julianne had fired you.

**ERICA **

No, we're good.

**THOMAS FRIEDKIN **

And... Why did you want to meet me... Half an hour before 50/50's opening?

**ERICA**

Julianne and Brent could be here too, yes, but

I want to spare them this unpleasant situation.

**THOMAS FRIEDKIN**

I believe being with you is unpleasant, but... They see you everyday.

They're used to it. But tell me, we're here because of yesterday's events, right?

**ERICA **

(Sarcastic)

The guy can think.

**THOMAS FRIEDKIN **

Erica, this is not your problem, okay? You weren't there.

You're just an employee. This is between me and Julianne and Brent.

**ERICA **

Brent! that's right. I heard you threatened Julianne that if we don't publish your books,

you press charges against him for hitting you, right? So... I guess this is my problem too.

**THOMAS FRIEDKIN **

(Sarcastic)

Erica, why don't you shut up and give me a book?

'Cause I have this 50% discount cupon and I really love what you publish!

**ERICA **

You may have 'Osso Barko'. You can ask your owner to read it to you at night.

And ask him to also read 'Life is the answer'.

**THOMAS FRIEDKIN **

My first book! But why?

**ERICA **

Friedkin, you're not an angel. You made mistakes in the past.

And I'm sure threatening the real author of that book is one of them.

**THOMAS FRIEDKIN **

(Frightened)

W-What? How did you...

**ERICA**

Oh, I'm an expert on digging around. So, let's make this clear...

(Leans forward)

You'll leave through that door and never come back.

Ivan stumbles and drops the tray with food all over Thomas.  
Ivan and Thomas get shocked. Erica laughs.

CUT TO:

37 EXT. ESPLANADE - DAY

The weather is cloudy. There's people around. BARBARA is sitting at a table. Looks at the sky. Talks on the phone.

**BARBARA **

Are you sure this is the best thing to do, Erica?

Barbara notices CARL and AUDREY arriving.

**BARBARA**

Oh, my God! They're coming! Wish me luck!

END OF CHAPTER 6


	7. Chapter 7

37 EXT. ESPLANADE - DAY

Barbara turns off the call. CARL and AUDREY approach.

**CARL **

(Confused. To Barbara)

You? Here? We were meeting your daughter about...

**BARBARA **

About the money she paid you to cover the damages, yes.

But that's not what this is about.

**AUDREY**

No? So... What? Is this a set up?

**BARBARA**

No, it isn't, Audrey. This is me, your child's birth mother trying to

get to know the parents of the boy I gave birth. Do you think we can do that?

Carl and Audrey look at each other. They sit.

**BARBARA **

Look, I know that this is an awkward problem to be shared,

but... I think we have to do that.

When I first met you... It felt like you were threatened by me. It felt like...

**AUDREY **

(Cuts her off. Embarrassed)

Like we were affraid that you could stole our son from us...

That he would like you more than us. Yes.

Audrey and Carl look at each other, crestfallen.

**CARL **

Yes.

CUT TO:

38 INT. TOM'S DINNING ROOM - DAY

TOM and SARAH are having breakfast.

**SARAH **

So... Are you planning on doing something today?

**TOM **

No, I... I have nothing planned.  
And you?

**SARAH **

I'm gonna start looking for a job.

**TOM **

(Suprised)

Oh, that's... That's great! Do you want me to buy you a newspaper?

**SARAH **

No, it's fine.

The bell rings.

**TOM **

Oh, I'll go.

Tom goes to the entrance hall.

CUT TO:

39 INT. ENTRANCE HALL - DAY

TOM opens the front door. It's raining. AMANDA is on the other side. Tom gets surprised.

**TOM **

Amanda? What are you... Doing here?

SARAH appears.

**SARAH **

I invited her.

**TOM **

What?

**SARAH **

(To Amanda)

We're having breakfast. Do you want to join?

**AMANDA**

Do you have...

**SARAH **

(Cuts her off)

Orange juice? Yes. It's on the table, waiting for you.

Amanda smiles and walks in. Tom looks at Sarah, grateful.  
Sarah smiles at him.

**TOM**

'And when it rains on your parade, look up rather than down.

Without the rain there would be no rainbow'. Gilbert K. Chesterton.

Tom goes to the dinning room, followed by Sarah. Sarah walks through the door.

CUT TO:

40 ERICA'S OFFICE - DAY

SARAH walks in. Gets disoriented. ERICA is sitting at her chair.

**ERICA **

Hi!

**SARAH **

(Looking around)

Hi... I... Definitely need to get used to this.

Sarah sits in front of Erica.

**SARAH **

So... My dad... he wanted to work in a circus. I mean, that's unreal.  
Was that really true or... Was I dreaming?

**ERICA **

Nope. It was all true. Too bad he couldn't do what he wished.

**SARAH **

Yes... I tried to convince him to tell my grandfather, but...

**ERICA **

You tried to force him to share his will. You tried to interfere.

**SARAH **

(Thoughtful)

The same way... My parents interfered in my career choice.

**ERICA **

Yes.

**SARAH **

But it's not exacly the same.

**ERICA **

No? Sarah, in both cases, the choice, the problem, should be your

own to solve and no one should have interfered.

**SARAH **

Like... The relationship with my dad and Amanda. Yes, I get it.

Erica nods.

**SARAH **

You know, they say 'a problem shared is a problem halved', so...  
I thought...

**ERICA **

And that is not wrong. At least, in some cases. Things are not linear, Sarah.

You see, we need to carefully analyze people's problems and then we get to decide what to do.

**SARAH **

Of course, of course! That is so obvious.

**ERICA **

At least in theory. Because it's hard to do the right choice. For everybody.

But remember: There's always time to revise our choices, our acts, our behaviour.

Sarah gets up.

**SARAH **

Thank you.

Sarah walks through the door. Slow motion. Erica is thoughtful. Looks to the umbrella on the desk.

**ERICA - V.O **

Problems. Choices. Will. Everybody has them. And with them,

there are people that can help chosing the best path.

CUT TO:

41 INT. ERICA'S FAMILY LIVING ROOM - DAY

BARBARA, GARY, CARL and AUDREY are seeing a family album.  
Smile.

**ERICA - V.O **

Sometimes, the best way to do it is to talk. Share feelings. Clear the air...

CUT TO:

42 INT. 50/50 PRESS - DAY

JULIANNE and BRENT are kissing. Stop and notice something.  
Erica and Rachel are standing in front of them, pretending their disaproving their behaviour. Laugh.

**ERICA - V.O **

Or to stand up and speak up to defend them from a bigger problem.

CUT TO:

43 INT. TOM'S DINNING ROOM - DAY

TOM is standing, doing a hand-eye coordination exercise with oranges. SARAH and AMANDA are sitting, watching him. Laugh.

**ERICA - V.O **

But other times, the best thing to do is let the people you care about

chose the path they want and just be happy for them.

44 EXT. ERICA'S HOUSE - DAY

**ERICA - V.O **

But there's one thing that is constant: Solving a problem,

making a decision, is always hard.

It's raining. ERICA parks her car. The umbrella is on the passenger seat. Erica grabs her purse and prepares to get out. Notices someone standing and looking to her at the other side of the street. Realizes who he is. Gets surprised and anxious. Takes a deep breath. Looks at the umbrella and then looks to the person again. Gets out of the car without the umbrella. Walks in the direction of the person. The person is KAI. He has an umbrella but is not using it. Erica stops close to him. They look at each other in the eyes.  
Silence. Kai tries to open his umbrella, but Erica stops him.

**ERICA **

(With tears in the eyes)

Are you him?

Kai passes his hand on Erica's cheek. Erica closes her eyes for a moment. Opens them.

**ERICA **

I told you that I didn't love you, but... I only did it because

I knew it was the only way for you to accept things the way they are...

**KAI **

I know.

**ERICA **

You will always be the one for me.

**KAI **

You will always be the one for me.

Erica takes Jay Manuel's book out of her purse and hands it to Kai.

**ERICA **

Keep it.

The book has a marker. Kai sees it. The marker is the photo of him and Erica she had in the wallet. Erica goes to her car. Takes the umbrella out. Opens it and walks home. Kai opens his umbrella and goes away.

END OF THE EPISODE 5X02 - 'UNDER MY UMBRELLA'


End file.
